


Confessions

by crestfallenyuu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, Cute Ushijima Wakatoshi, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Soft Tendou Satori
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26079982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crestfallenyuu/pseuds/crestfallenyuu
Summary: "What if, what if something happened to you?" Tears, once again, clouded his sight.He couldn't fathom the thought of losing Satori. He couldn't see himself living without Satori. He thinks, no he was sure that he wouldn't survive without Satori. He couldn't grasp the feeling of losing Satori even just for a second. He can't, won't and will never be.Satori has been a part of himself. His other half. Significant half. Yes, he loves Satori.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fanfic for UshiTen🥺 OOC? Very
> 
> Hope you'll love it as much as I loved it when I was writing it. Love you💗 English is not my first language so, sorry for the wrong grammars! 
> 
> Inspired by https://pin.it/4CMrEv8

A red headed tall and slender man was busy playing his controls. He was too engrossed in playing super mario that he didn't hear Waktoshi's calls. 

'19 missed calls, 35 unread messages' flashed on his phone after the last missed call.

"Satori."

"Satori."

He heard his name being called thus, he paused what he was doing and shifted to see if there was someone in his house other than himself or he was just hallucinating, once again, that Waktoshi's calling him.

"Huh?" Satori said as his gaze landed at Wakatoshi. He was shocked to see that the said man's eyes is glistening with unshed tears. 

He was confused and startled that the big guy, Wakatoshi, is at his house and is so close to bawling his tears out. He jumped out of his seat and stood infront of Wakatoshi. 

Wakatoshi despite his big physic is actually a baby. A big baby. _His baby._ But, shush Wakatoshi don't need to know about his unsaid feelings.

"Why? What's wrong?" Satori asked, confused and agitated. He don't know why Wakatoshi is crying.

Maybe, it's about something related to his physical attributes. Like he's so tall, he look like a giant. He's so buff he look like those gym rats. Or maybe that with all those he looks so scary that others don't like to go close to him.

Maybe, it's about something he saw on the way. Maybe, a dead cat or anything 'cute' for normal people. (Because the only thing cute for Satori is the big baby in front of him, Wakatoshi.)

"Hey, what's wrong babe?" Satori asked, once again. Stretching his arms across, enclosing Wakatoshi's cheeks with both of his slender, full-of-band-aid hands.

Wakatoshi sniffled and shookt his head.

"Come on, tell me, love." Satori cooed, tracing his thumb across Wakatoshi's eyes. He caressed Wakatoshi's cheeks with his thumb and flashed his toothy smile.

"It's n-nothing." Wakatoshi answered closing his eyes, leaning his head rightward, rubbing his cheeks on Satori's hands.

"Really?" 

Wakatoshi nodded. He holds Satori's wrists and kissed the latter's right hand.

"I was a-actually worried." Wakatoshi started. looking at his and Satori's hands that are now entertwined.

"You weren't answering my calls. You weren't responding to my text messages." Wakatoshi said, looking Satori straight in his eyes.

"What if, what if something happened to you?" Tears, once again, clouded his sight.

He couldn't fathom the thought of losing Satori. He couldn't see himself living without Satori. He thinks, no he was sure that he wouldn't survive without Satori. He couldn't grasp the feeling of losing Satori even just for a second. He can't, won't and will never be.

Satori has been a part of himself. His other half. Significant half. Yes, he loves Satori.

"I love you." he blurted, still staring at Satori.

Satori's mind malfunctioned at what Wakatoshi said, or should he rather call it confessed? He wasn't expecting Wakatoshi to love him, but he sure did dreamt about it. (Because he knows expecting for something will only hurt him.)

He tried to speak but he couldn't. He's too shocked, to the extent that his mind is a whole mess, rather, he's a whole mess.

'Wait, what? Is he joking? Is it april fools day today? Am I dreaming? Or is he serious? What should I do? What should I say?' clouded the red headed boy's mind.

Damn, is this how it feels like when Wakatoshi really confessed to him. It's 10x greater than what he dreamt of. It's too much for him. He couldn't contain the hapliness and giddiness he felt that he burst out crying.

He cried first than the buff man, who walked in his house with tears clouding his sight!

"Hey, hey, what's wrong baby?" Wakatoshi asked Satori.

Satori sniffled and showed hisp palm telling Wakatoshi to wait.

And so Wakatoshi waited until Satori stopped crying. Whilst waiting he rubbed the crying man's back and whispered small hushes into the red headed man's ear.

"I love you, too. Idiot." Satori mumbled between his sniffles. 

Wakatoshi heard that Satori loves him too. But, just to be sure he 'huh-ed"

"I said, I love you too." Satori said glaring at Wakatoshi. Annoyed that he had to repeat what he said because the person in front of him didn't heard it.

Wakatoshi smiled and hummed giddily. He then embraced Satori and burried his head where the red headed's neck and shoulder meets.

He smiled to himself then proceeded to sniff his favorite smell. A mix of mint and vanilla. Satori's smell. His Satori.

They both went to Satori's room and laid beside each other. Talking about things they missed and what both of their what ifs if they have confessed their love for each other earlier than now. Soon, they fell asleep cuddling each other. Leaving the red headed man's paused game forgotten in the living room.


End file.
